De leones y serpientes
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Que pasa cuando tu hermano menor queda en la casa enemiga de la tuya? Por favor comenten
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen ni nada que sea del mundo de Harry Potter, la única dueña de tan grande joya es J.K. Rowling.**

**De serpientes y leones.**

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó Slytherin todo su miedo se esfumo en un segundo, su padre había dicho que estaba bien si quedaba en esa casa así que no había problema que vistiese verde y plata, e incluso se animó cuando su casa le recibió con aplausos luego del silencio inicial de que un Potter fuese a esa casa, así que cuando se sentó en la mesa tenía una brillante sonrisa, la que se esfumó en cuanto vio a su hermano. James le veía como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero peor que eso como si lo hubiese decepcionado profundamente, y esa sensación le quitó toda la alegría que hace un instante había sentido.

_James estaba como atontado, aun no podía creer que su hermano fuera una serpiente, vale que lo había molestado todo el verano diciéndole que quedaría allí, vale que le había molestado diciendo que la carta traía un código secreto donde ponía su casa y que el sin dudar era un slytherin, pero una cosa era bromear con la casa de su hermano y otra muy distinta que en verdad hubiese ido allí, él siempre había pensado que Albus iría a Gryffindor con él como sus padres, como sus tíos, como toda su familia, y ahora su hermano estaba sentado al otro lado del gran comedor lejos de él._

Albus, la estaba pasando muy bien en Hogwarts, le encantaban las materias y el castillo era fabuloso, era amigo de Scorpius Malfoy y estaba casi todo su tiempo con él y con su prima Rose, su sala común era genial y su habitación estaba aún mejor, sus padres lo había felicitado por su casa e incluso el tío Ron había enviado una pequeña nota felicitándolo por su selección, si Albus lo estaba pasando muy bien en Hogwarts, siempre que no pensase en su hermano, pues desde que había comenzado el curso escolar, James no le había hablado ni una sola vez.

No le gustaba pensar en eso, aunque en realidad había salido a caminar solo para hacer precisamente eso, pensar. Él extrañaba a su hermano, sabía que no podía confiar en todo lo que dijera James del castillo pero su hermano se había ganado ya tantos castigos el año anterior que estaba seguro que él conocía bastantes atajos y pasadizos, Albus simplemente extrañaba oír la risa de su hermano y pelear con él, se sentía solo a pesar de sus amigos, y no se atrevía a contarle a sus padres, no querían que le obligasen a nada, si James no quería hablarle era problema suyo, maldición, él no había hecho nada, nada solo quedar en la peor casa desde la perspectiva familiar.

Oye tú- grito una voz brusca a sus espaldas.

¿Me hablas a mí?- pregunto Albus volviéndose, para encontrar a tres chicos de Gryffindor que le veían con mala cara y le apuntaban con sus varitas.

Sí, a ti _serpiente-_ dijo el chico de la mitad que parecía ser el jefe de los otros dos- Acaso no sabes que las sabandijas como tu deben estar en su asquerosa madriguera para no contaminar el aire de los demás.

Claro- dijo Albus siseando las palabras, realmente estaba furioso- y ustedes ¿no deberían estar en una jaula?

Te vamos a dar una lección, asquerosa serpiente- dijo otro de los chicos adelantando unos pasos- Así aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros, además estoy seguro que tu familia nos lo va a agradecer.

Claro, una lección al traidor de la familia Potter- dijo el más pequeño de los gryffindors.

Uno; eran más que él, tenían ventaja de número, dos; eran de un curso superior, tenían la ventaja de la experiencia y tres; por lo menos le sacaban una cabeza, tenían la ventaja del tamaño. Claro tenía todas las de perder, pero no iba a correr, claro que no él era un Potter, cierto, un slytherin pero Potter al fin y al cabo y los Potter no rehúyen sus batallas.

¿Qué pasa aquí?

Albus no se dio vuelta, no era necesario, reconocía esa voz aun cuando llevaba semanas sin oírla, y no era precisamente en esta situación como quería ver a su hermano de nuevo. Albus vio cómo su hermano se paraba a su misma altura pero no le miraba sino que tenía la vista fija en los tres gryffindors.

Nada-dijo el jefe de los chicos- solo le damos una lección a un asqueroso slytherin.

Ya veo- dijo James como si nada.

Deberías agradecernos- dijo el más bajo- al fin y al cabo se supone que esta sabandija es de tu familia.

Sí, se supone- repitió James en un tono que no le gustó nada Albus, sabía que eso solo significa problemas y había que reconocer que su hermano era excepcionalmente bueno en hechizos además de que él no se sentía capaz de atacarle por más enfadado que estuviera.

¿No nos quieres ayudar?- le pregunto el chico más grande a James- Además ¿qué mejor que tú para darle una lección?

Sí, es una buena idea- dijo James desfundando su varita.

_James acababa de salir de uno de los castigos de la semana, iba sumamente aburrido porque después de ese tenía que cumplir con otro en los terrenos del castillo, de verdad que había sido muy estúpido al dejarse descubrir dos veces en la misma semana y por profesores diferentes, sin embargo sí que había valido la pena, habían sido dos grandes bromas._

_Iba caminando distraídamente cuando oyó la voz de Albus, hace mucho que no se hablaban pensó con tristeza, pero cuando vio a esos tres apuntándole con las varitas se unió a la conversación y a medida que iban hablando la mente de James funcionaba a mil por hora pensando en lo que iba a hacer a continuación._

Sí, es una buena idea- dijo James desfundando su varita.- Levicorpus, expelliarmus, dijo con rapidez moviendo ágilmente su varita.

Pero…pero…-tartamudeo Albus.

En mitad del pasillo, los tres gryffindors colgaban de cabeza sin varitas en las manos y miraban furiosos a James.

¿Cómo te atreves?- medio dijo el que parecía el jefe del grupo mientras miraba con rabia a James.

Es fácil-dijo el mayor de los Potter acercándose a estos, apuntándoles con la varita- Ese de ahí es MI hermano, y con MI familia nadie se mete, y si MI hermano esta en slytherin quiere decir que por lo menos ese año se salva, así que pásenla a todos los gryffindors y estudiantes de Hogwarts, Albus es un Potter y aún más importante es MI hermano, y si no quieren líos conmigo se van abstener de meterse con él por lo menos mientras aprende a defenderse, porque si lo olvidaron es un primer año y ustedes son más y eso no es propio de leones- termino James mirándolos con desprecio.

Vámonos-le dijo a Albus y mientras caminaban movió su varita dejando caer a los tres chicos en un revoltijo en el suelo.

- Me defendiste- fue lo único que atino a decir Albus mientras se dirigían a los terrenos del castillo.

- Claro- dijo James como si nada- ¿Acaso qué esperabas?

- Yo…yo no lo sé-dijo Albus agachando la mirada ante la forma que lo miraba su hermano mayor- has estado tan enojado conmigo que no sé.

- En verdad esperabas que dejara que te atacarán o – James lo miro sorprendido- ¿esperabas que les ayudará?

Bueno… venga, ni siquiera me diriges la palabra, desde que quede en Slytherin no me has hablado, sé que no te agrado que haya quedado en esa casa…pero yo no hice nada, además…-pero Albus dejó de hablar cuando sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro.

Al- dijo James haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos- no estoy enfadado contigo, y no te he dejado de hablar. Espera- dijo al ver que Albus pretendía interrumpirlo- Si, lo admitió me sorprendió que quedarás en Slytherin pero como les dije a esos imbéciles si tú estás allí, bueno esa casa no puede ser tan mala. No he podido hablar contigo porque estoy castigado desde el primer día de clases, incluso ahora voy tarde para mi otro castigo- dijo riendo mientras agitaba la mano para que Albus no le preguntará por eso- el punto es Al, que no me has decepcionado, como se te puede ocurrir eso, eres mi hermano menor y eso implica ciertas cosas, ¿entiendes?

Yo…-Albus sonrió tomando aire- Lo lamento, no debí pensar eso de ti, perdón.

Perdonado-dijo James- además por eso no estás en Ravenclaw hermanito, porque no piensas como se debe- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sí claro- dijo Albus que había extrañado pelear con su hermano- Pero no necesito que me defiendas, yo puedo solito- dijo tratando de sonar bravucón.

Claro, eso lo sé, eres Potter ¿no?-dijo James divertido- pero al fin y al cabo eres un primer año, y si quieres ganar un duelo tendrás que leer un poco de la biblioteca. Bueno, me tengo que ir, seguro que ahora me alargan el castigo- dijo James como quien comenta el clima que hace- Nos vemos Alby.

No me digas así, Jamsie.

Bah- dijo James mientras se alejaba de su hermano sin embargo después de unos pasos se volvió y le grito.

¡Al!

Su hermano se detuvo y se giró para verle mientras alzaba los hombros a modo de pregunta.

Eres MI hermano y eso no lo va a cambiar ningún viejo trapo de mil años, o unas tontas casas, ¿entendiste?- dijo James con una seriedad que Albus pocas veces le había visto.

Lo sé James, gracias.

Vete a tu sala común, _gusanito_- dijo James con cariño mirando a su hermano- haz tus deberes, que eres tú el que debe llevar buenas notas a casa, mamá ya me dio como un caso perdido.

Claro, y cuídate, _gatito._

Desde ese día, ningún estudiante volvió a meterse con Albus Potter o al menos cuando ocurría lo hacían con plena conciencia de que tendrían no solo a los miembros de las familias Weasley, Longbotton, Scamander y Malfoy en contra, pero sobre todo al bromista más grande de esa generación James Potter vengándose de ellos, porque con la familia Potter nadie se mete, y nadie es nadie porque inclusive cuando la casa de Slytherin sufría una broma nadie del año de Albus Potter se veía afectado, eran básicamente inmunes a las bromas porque una cosa era molestar a Alby y otra tratarlo como a cualquier serpiente, a él o sus amigos, que en términos de James debían de ser de confianza.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: **He publicado una segunda parte de esta historia, se llama _De serpientes y leones II: Guerra de Potter_, pasa y revisa.


End file.
